The present invention relates generally to fluid purification systems and more particularly to ultraviolet photocatalytic oxidation systems.
Some air-handling systems include ultraviolet photocatalytic oxidation systems. A substrate coated with a photocatalyst, such as TiO2, is positioned in the fluid stream. Ultraviolet light is directed onto the photocatalyst to produce an oxidation process that removes many gases and chemicals, such as volatile organic compounds, from the air. However, ultraviolet lights are expensive and must be replaced periodically. There is also a pressure drop across the substrate, which is positioned in the fluid stream.
It has been proposed to use light-emitting diodes to generate ultraviolet light which is then directed onto a photocatalyst to maintain a photocatalytic oxidation process. In one proposed design for a muddler, a commercially-available LED is spaced away from one axial end of an elongated glass rod. The outer surface of the glass rod (other than the one axial end) is coated with a photocatalyst.